Tekai Chanku
by Pr0J3ctReMiX
Summary: 30 Years in the future, a experiment was made. It was called: Project Striker. it created the superhumans called Conduints. there is 3 kinds of Conduints, the Synthesters, Umbra's, and Alcros'. Synthesters have Psychic abilities, Umbra's have the ability to hide in the shadows, and become shadows, and Alcros have the power to shape shift into animals or weapon.
1. Chapter 1, Enter Jaden Kazuki

_(Everyone, please note this is my own original series. This means these contain characters I made, the use of other characters that I have permission to use, since I am friends with their creators in real life, and my own original story. Please ask to use any characters, and support it.)_

 _30 Years in the future, a experiment was made. It was called: Project Striker. it created the superhumans called Conduints. there is 3 kinds of Conduints, the Synthesters, Umbra's, and Alcros'. Synthesters have Psychic abilities, Umbra's have the ability to hide in the shadows, and become shadows, and Alcros have the power to shape shift into animals or weapons. A war broke out against regular humans, and the Conduints. A compromise was made to have a town that consisted of Conduints, so everyone could live in peace. This place was called Kizaro City. There are three main parts of Kizaro. Kizaro Central, Uptown/Downtown, and the Kizaro Hall, honoring all the heroes who fought in the great Human-Conduint war. After a failed experiment, there was a new species of Conduints, called the Phizios, and Adepts. Phizios had the ability to unlock their true potential, enhancing their strength, speed, and other abilities. And Adepts? They possessed the abilities of all 4 conduints . But all Phizios and Adepts were wiped out by Kimmimaro Blackwing, the leader of Kizaro city. This is the story of Jaden Kuzuki, the worlds last Adept, and how he sets on a journey to save his kind, the world, and his sister, from Blackwing._

 _ **Siren 1! Enter Jaden Kazuki!**_

" _C'mon big brother, wake up!" Cereza yelled at the sleeping 17 year old as his alarm clock was blairing._

" _We're gonna be late for school!"_

" _Ugh… I'm up, I'm up…" Jaden slowly woke up as he looked at the time before his eyes widened and jumped up._

" _Oh, crap!" She began to run in the shower and brushed his teeth while cleaning himself. He then runs in his room, puts on his black jacket, Blackwing academy outfit, and grabs his bag, grabbing Cereza's hand and running down the stairs before slipping and falling down the stairs as Cereza sighs._

" _Geez, big brother…" He gets up and takes the sandwitch from the kitchen and runs out._

" _Hurry up Cereza!"_

" _Fine, fine!" She runs out with him as they blaze past Downtown Kizaro, before Jaden slipped on a bannana peel and began rolling down to BlackWing Academy, a school where young teenagers learn to control their abilities. The doors flew open as Jaden flew into the air, straight into a dark skinned girl, falling ontop of her as everyone looked around. Jaden and the girls eyes opened as they noticed, they where kissing. Jaden quickly jumps back and stares at her._

" _I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you, I was just-" The girl then stood up and glared at him, before she used her ability to begin choking her._

" _Listen up, if you EVER pull a stunt like that again, I will make sure you will not live to see another day. GOT IT."_

 _Jaden nodded quickly as she then turned and walked away, Jaden taking in heavy breaths._

" _Damn, didn't think you would get a kiss on the first day." A boy the same age of Jaden walked over.  
_

" _Shut up, Dante…" He sighs and starts walking._

" _Lets just get to the hall and find out who our partners is." About 30 minutes later, all the students get in the school hall as A man with jet black and snow white hair appears._

" _Hello young students. You might recognize me as your President, Kimmimaro BlackWing. I am also the principal of BlackWing Academy. I hope you all enjoy your stay here. You all will have to share a dorm with your partners, who will be given out momentarily._

" _Cross your fingers, so we can work together." Dante nudged Jaden as he smirked._

" _Sure, but if we also get Cereza, don't go hitting on her."_

" _No promises." He grinned as he then looked back at BlackWing._

" _Now, for the teams." He takes out a card and reads off the names._

 _Few minutes later…_

" _Team 6. Cereza Kuzuki, Karin Tsunasu, and Himato Koden." Jaden watches Cereza walk up as he claps along with the rest of the students._

" _And finally, team 7. Jaden Kuzuki, Dante Shintaro, and Cynthia Fashito."_

" _Wait… Did he say Fashito?"_

" _What about it, Dante?"_

" _Idiot, they're the richest Conduints in Kizaro! Maybe we can get her to give us money!"_

" _Maybe…"_

" _Will the three students please stand." Jaden and Dante stand as Jaden notices one dark skinned girl stand before looking back. Their eyes widened as they saw each other._

" _WHATTTTTT?!"_


	2. Chapter 2, the Tenkai Chaku

(Original, do not steal.)

" _I WILL NOT WORK WITH THAT BOY!" Cynthia yelled out as she pointed at Jaden, her face steaming red._

" _Damn, guess the friend thing is out of the picture." Dante sighed as he shrugged, watching._

" _Ms. Fashito, please cal-"_

" _Don't you tell me to calm down! I will not work with that boy, even if he was the last person on earth!" BlackWing sighs as he then shakes his head._

" _Fine. We will have a competition. If Jaden wins, you have to stay on that team. If you win, I will transfer you to a team of your choice. But you two cannot use your powers._

 _Jaden and Cynthia nod as BlackWing then takes them to the battle arena. A blue shield surrounds the two so no one else can interfere. The other students watch as Dante smiled._

" _Go Jaden!" Jaden looked back and smiled, before looking at Cynthia._

" _I will crush you." Cynthia said before she charged at Jaden._

 _Jaden watched before dodging a punch and jumping from a sweep kick, before landing behind her. Cynthia looked back before coming with a barrage of punches, Jaden dodging them all before she lands a punch to his face. She smirks before she then is surprised from Jaden moving his head back to stare at her, and she noticed something._

" _Your eyes… They were black before!" She steps back as she then falls._

" _W-What are you…?!" She gets up and notices he was gone._

" _W-Wha-?!" She then suddenly falls down on the floor, fainted, as Jaden appeared behind her, his hand going down to his pockets before walking out._

" _I win."_

 _Chapter 2, the Tekai Chanku!_

" _Dude, what was that!" Dante walked with him out the arena as everyone stared at Jaden in surprise._

" _What was what?" Jaden looked at him and blinked._

" _First Cynthia was super scared, and then you just one shot her!" Jaden blinks again._

" _I did…?"_

" _Stop playing me, Jaden! You just one shot a rich girl and then forget, that's some bullcrap!"_

" _I don't remember, honest!"_

" _Hey!" Dante and Jaden look back and blink before they see Cynthia storm over._

" _Jaden…"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Run." Jaden looks at Dante and blinks._

" _Why-" He suddenly flies back from a punch and lands on his back, as Dante sighed._

" _That's why."_

" _Get up, Kazuki!" Jaden slowly gets up._

" _H-Hey!" She charges at him and throws a punch before he dodges it and puts his hand to her neck, turning it into a dagger as it was almost touching her neck. She stays still and stares at him._

" _I don't wanna fight you… Just calm down." Jaden said before his hand turned back to normal._

" _You're a Alcro…"_

" _Mhnm." Cynthia then moved back before turning away and walking._

" _Hmph…"_

" _What was that all about?" Dante went over and Jaden shrugged._


End file.
